


Moving on

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [18]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, M/M, New Job, Planning to move, expanding, imaginary houses, quirky children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: It felt like a lot of changes in a short amount of time, but with so many kids it was only inevitable that they were going to need more space eventually.





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

“I mean it sounds good, but i don’t want to make any decisions without looking at it first. I doubt you do either.” Cloud said, his cellphone resting against his shoulder as he shoved his way through the front door with several bags hanging off his arms. “Hold on a second. Why don’t i have help?” He called into the house and heard several sets of pounding feet a moment later. There were five of them again his weekend and Cloud decided he didn’t feel like asking what was sure to be a series of silly questions. 

Why was Lea’s hair wet and soapy? 

Why was Riku wearing one of Vincent’s headbands and where had he even gotten it?

Why was Kairi wearing pool floaties? 

Why was Roxas’ arms covered in blue and green paint? 

Why was Sora wearing one of Kairi’s dresses? 

Whatever. Let kids be kids. 

“Hi papa.” Roxas greeted, sliding the first bag off his arm and heading to the kitchen 

“What’s up, cubs?” 

Kairi laughed. “It’s been a busy day.” 

“I can see that.” Cloud said, letting each child take a bag, the older two having to prove how strong they were by taking two but Cloud had been he one to start it by bringing everything to the door in one trip. “Okay, i’m here.” He held the phone against his ear again, trailing behind the noise that was five kids. Two of them emptied out the bags onto the counter while the other three put things away. 

Leon sat at the kitchen table, a sea of papers around him while he kept half an eye on the kids. He was overworking himself again, grading the papers on his right while looking through real estate pages he’s printed out earlier on the left. It was proving to be one more busy weekend. 

“I hear you. It sounds great, dad. I’m just saying i don’t want to rush.” Cloud continued, standing by the fridge to put things away that Riku handed him. 

Leon’s head jerked towards him, registering that Cloud was on the phone and not talking to one of the kids. “Wait, your dad or my dad?” His his narrowed. Cloud didn’t call Cid dad. 

Cloud blew him a kiss and grinned. “Next weekend is fine. Either day if you can give me notice.” 

“No. Whatever my father wants, no.” Leon sighed loud. “We’re swamped! He knows that!”

“Yes, he is.” Cloud chuckled, obviously talking about Leon now. 

“Papa, are we gonna see grandaddy soon?” Sora asked. 

“Next weekend.” Cloud said, getting a cheer from all five kids. Even Lea and Kairi adored Laguna. Only Leon groaned, shoving his laptop away to press his face against his arms on the table. 

In a matter of minutes the kids had the food put away and they’d run off again the second the chore was done. Cloud then hung up with Laguna with a pleasant goodbye and a promise to see him soon. That left only one more matter to take care of.

“Lion.” Cloud cooed teasingly. 

“Fuck off…” 

Cloud chuckled and ran his hands down Leon’s spine. “Not nice.”

Leon let out a groan and arched into Cloud’s hands. “You’re fighting dirty.” 

“I always do.” Cloud agreed, hands sliding up to Leon’s shoulders, digging into the muscles there and kneading out the tension. Leon hissing was the absolute best. 

There were these moments where they avoided fighting by flirting. It didn’t mean the disagreement wouldn’t come, but did remind them why they were stupidly in love. 

“Fuck me…” Leon sighed heavily, head lulling to the side when Cloud leaned down to press a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Anytime Lion.” he laughed, “But there may be more pressing questions to sort out at the moment.” 

“You and your reasonable tone can go to hell.” Leon muttered but it didn’t stop obscene noise he made when Cloud slid his fingers into his hair. “Fuck…” 

“One track mind, babe?” Cloud chuckled, fully aware he was pushing his luck. He pulled Leon’s chair out from the table and swung a leg over his lap to straddle him. “I think for our sanity you need to pick a single task. Grade your papers or continue house hunting. Please stop doing both at the same time.”

Leon grunted and pressed his forehead to Cloud’s. “Can hand the papers back later in the week. Why were you talking to my dad?” 

“Our dad.” Cloud said smugly. 

“Whatever, favorite son-in-law. What’s going on?” 

Cloud sighed. “He wants to buy me a property.” 

Leon could already feel his eye twitching. “Why?” 

“To open up my own studio and actually get paid for the job i’m doing. Owning my own dojo and what not. The place is huge. I could offer more classes during the same time slots. Different types of fighting.”

“How would you manage that?” Leon asked slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Cloud had obviously been thinking about. “You’d need more teachers.”

“Zack said he’s teach a course. Maybe an advanced class or two. Tifa said she’d teach kickboxing. She’s looking for a day time gig so she’s not manning her own bar every night.” Cloud said, stroking his fingers through Leon’s hair. “Vincent said he’d teach self defense, he might even manage a kids course, he was great with me and Denzel when we were boys.” 

“Sounds like you have it worked out, babe.” 

“Theories, lion.” Cloud shrugged. “No location and no money to buy a location. You know every cent we have is going towards the new house. We’re doing that, you and me. The studio could wait, but when your dad called and told me he’d been looking…” 

Leon sighed, obviously at war with himself. He loved his father and they got along now better than ever before but he still had a problem with allowing his father to buy them things. He never had his hand out for anything and never wanted to feel like he did. Laguna knew that. “How did he even find out?” 

Cloud smirked. “I’d assumed you told him. It wasn’t a secret i work a lot of hours given all the classes that are building up.” 

“Eh…” Leon scowled, realizing that was probably right. 

“And…” Cloud muttered. “If we own this place that’s a pretty steady income. I could tell Cid i’m quitting the deliveries meaning i wouldn’t be gone the few days every month that i’m usually traveling over the border.” 

Leon perked up, that being an incentive he could get behind. He hated when Cloud traveled. Hated more that he was constantly working two to threes jobs. If he could just work he one and occasionally bartend at Tifa’s when he felt like it…

“Twisting my arm…” Leon muttered, no heat to the words. “Dad says he found a place?” 

“Maybe.” Cloud nodded. “We both want to look at it first. Not even going to consider it if we don’t like it. I’d never let dad waste his money like that. It’s going to need renovations no matter what but i’d like to not break the very nice bank literally offering to buy me a job for my birthday.” 

Leon snorted. “Laguna loves you. He probably knows you wouldn’t accept anything else. This benefits us.” 

“Sure does.” Cloud muttered, tilting his head to pull Leon into a kiss. Avoiding a possible fight felt as good as kissing. 

“Dad, can we-” Riku paused in the doorway. “You’re being gross again.” 

“Excuse you? I like kissing Squall. It’s like, one of my favorite things.” Cloud said, earning a scrunched up face from Riku in response.

Leon chuckled and tilted his head back to look at him. “Can you what?” 

“Turn the hose on?” 

“Why?” 

When Riku hesitated both parents shook their heads. Sounded like all the makings for a mess. 

“I think you can find something else to do that doesn’t involve the hose.” Leon said, playfully smacking Cloud’s hands away when he started twisting his hair around his fingers. “Papa and i are looking at houses.” 

Riku snorted. “You’re not. You’re kissing.” 

“Hey, no one is this house is allowed to be more snarky than me.” Cloud smiled. “We are famous for our ability to multitask.” 

Riku shook his head, trying to hide his own smile. “Nu uh, you’re just being gross. Can’t you kiss later?” 

“We’ll probably kiss later too.” Cloud nodded. Riku and Leon both laughed, the sound oddly similar. 

“Okay, Rain Cloud, we’ve scarred him enough.” Leon said, pushing at Cloud to get off him of an squeezing his ass cheek when Riku couldn’t see. 

Cloud’s brows rose. “Oh, it’s on. Just you wait.” 

“Houses.” Leon pointedly ignored Cloud’s comment and handed him some of the papers. “I’m still narrowing it down, but i like these.” 

“Yeah?” Cloud pulled out the chair beside him to flip through them. Leaving their little home would be bittersweet, they’d love it for so many years but with the boys getting bigger, they were going to start needing more space real soon. The kids wouldn’t be able to have sleepovers in the living room forever. 

“Can we turn the hose on?” Lea asked Riku softly as he appeared. 

“They said no.” Riku grumbled, still leaning against the door frame. “Daddy, will i get my own room?” 

Leon shrugged. “Maybe. That would be nice but there’s lots of things in a house to look for. You having your own room is on the list though.” 

“What do you mean?” Lea asked. “Own room for what?” 

“When we go to the new house.” Riku said. “When we move.” 

Lea’s eyes widened, a spark of fear there. “You’re moving away!? Why!?” 

“Cause the house is too little?” Riku answered slowly but he was in tune to Lea’s stress. “It’s okay though. It’s just a house. We’ll get to take all our stuff. Even the door frame where papa marks out heights.” 

“But…” Lea inhaled, sudden panic leaving him shaking. “But you can’t go!” 

“Hey, hey.” Leon said calmly. “C’mere kid.” 

“You can’t, dad!” Lea said, rushing to Leon’s side as he was beckoned. How long had the resident redheads been calling him dad now? All because the other three did. At this point they were family. “What about me and Kairi?!” 

“Lea.” Leon said calmly, drawing him closer to hug. “We’re not moving out of the city. Just to a new house.” 

Lea breathed in shakily but still looked near tears. “Really?” 

“Really.” Cloud smiled. “We will still see you just as often. You’ll still come stay with us when your mom is away and you’ll still have defense lessons with me. Nothing will change except the house.” 

Leon reached out to wipe Lea’s face clean. “You know a bunch of the houses we’re looking at are even a little closer to your grandma’s house. There’s a chance we might even move a little closer to you.” 

That seemed to be the thing to say to settle Lea's nerves. “Really!?” 

“Mhm,” Leon nodded. “Do you two want to look at pictures of houses too?” 

“Yeah.” Riku said quickly, all but appearing in the chair beside Cloud’s. “Can we pick the house out.” 

“You can take a guess at what house we get in the end,” Cloud said instead. “Who knows, it might not be any of these and we’ll have to look at more.” 

Leon hummed his agreement. “Why don’t you two come up with a list of things you think a house needs."

Lea sniffed and his smile finally returned. “A pool!”

“Yeah!” Riku gasped. “If it’s got a big backyard, papa could park is airship back there.” 

Several blank sheets of paper, a box of crayons, and ten minutes later had the two boys drawing many different versions of their dream house.

Cloud leaned against Leon. “I like Lea’s castle house…” 

“We are not living in a repetitive castle of oblivion, Cloud. I have enough trouble getting the kids ready in the morning as it is. I don’t need trouble finding the freakin front door.” Leon said but at the very least the kids had made it fun and his headache wasn’t as bad. 

Cloud had the nerve to pout at him as if the boys drawings were actually options. “What about Riku’s flying garden ship? Wouldn’t pops be jealous.” 

“No.” 

“Squall…” Cloud sighed, pulling off sounding exasperated. “Can i at least have a nice garage?” 

“I’ll think about it.” Leon laughed, pulling Cloud closer for a kiss and hearing another chorus of complaints from the seven year-olds.


End file.
